


Smother

by BingoBongo123



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingoBongo123/pseuds/BingoBongo123
Summary: Gray has been coughing up petals and blood for over a year now and thinks back on what caused the whole mess.
Relationships: Gray/Pete | Jack (Harvest Moon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Smother

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story at 2 am in like an hour. I didnt really re read over it either but I wish there was more angst in the HM/SOS fandoms and i figured id provide it myself.
> 
> This is ALSO the first thing ive written in years and the first thing ive ever shared. 
> 
> I originally had another idea with hanahaki but as i started writing it got away from me.

Breathing  
Coughing  
Suffocating

He had been suffocating on these Goddess forsaken petals for Seasons now. 

The new Farmer, well not new now as it's been five years since he moved, was the cause of this.

Gray coughed again this time splattering blood and flower petals into the crease of his elbow. He was standing at mothers hill's summit. It was winter time which didn't really help his chest as the cold just made it harder to breathe.

Gray brushed the petals off of his Coveralls and sighed, the damn thing was stained anyway so the small bit if blood spatter wasnt really noticeable. He began walking towards town as he thought about who and why he was coughing up these stupid chunks of flowers.

Pete moved into town and Gray had a crush the moment he met him.  
Bumping into eachother as Gray was headed to the forge to start work for the day Pete had bumped into him scareing both men in the process causing Gray to fall over on the sidewalk. 

"Oh my gosh are you okay? I wasnt really paying attention I just moved and id like to meet everyone in town today I KNOW its a bit of a task but id like to get it done as soon as I can.."  
Gray rolled his eyes, so this is the new farmer everyone was talking about. It was early and Gray wasnt really in the mood to be meeting anyone and he was sure to be late now even if by a few minutes which would surley cause saibara to be angry. Gray then looked up at the man. Pete definatly wasnt a farmer before he moved to Mineral town but he wasnt a scrawny city boy like Gray was expecting either. Pete was well toned and looked like he worked out he had messy brown hair and he wore a cap over top of it and Gray instantly blushed. "Im sorry again are you okay you look really dazed?" 

Gray stuttered out an "Im Fine." And went to push himself up off of the ground when Pete held out his hand to aid him in getting up " Okay good, My names Pete, Im the new farmer in town whats your name?" Gray was surprised by the gesture as he had just been checking the guy out and it seemed pete hadnt noticed he reached for Petes hand " I-Im Gay." Pete chuckled a bit as he pulled Gray up "Im sure thats not what you meant to say." Gray turned bright red as he realized what he had said " Uh yeah no um ...My names Gray. I work at the Forge here in town." Gray was fully on his feet now and was still extremely flustered "Im uh actually late for work...Welcome to the Boonies." Gray took off before Pete could say anything else.

Crushes dont cause you to cough up petals blood and flower chunks. Its what happened after their meeting that caused Gray to fall head over heels for Pete.

It was early summer when Pete found him one night sitting at the bar if the inn. "Hey, Gray!" Gray paled as he saw Pete waving to him from the door he had only spoken to Pete a few more times after their first meeting and Gray was still embarrassed for introducing himself as Gay and making a fool of himself in front of the hot new farmer. Pete was now standing beside Gray's chair "I have a surprise for you!" Pete grabbed Gray's hand and put a small egg into it "I just got my first couple of chickens and this was one of their first eggs! I got two chickens so they wouldn't be lonely and all by themselves..." Pete began to ramble about why he got two chickens as compared to just one as Gray looked at the small egg in his hands. It was tiny clearly one of the first eggs the chickens had laid just as Pete had said. "Uh, Gray. Are you okay? You always seem to zone out when I'm talking to you" Gray blushed again. "Nah Kid he just does that sometimes he's not much of a talker" Doug was his saving grace butting into the conversation. Pete took this as an acceptable answer and began talking to Doug about the newest additions on his farm instead. Gray excused himself shortly after and went up to his room.  
After that night Pete made it a point to talk to Gray everyday and often give him a small gift. Whether it be an egg from his chickens some or he found in the mines to funny shaped sticks he would find while clearing off the land on his farm. Pete and Gray grew to be very close as Pete was one of the few people Gray would talk to everyday. 

It was Fall when Pete came into the forge looking extremely nervous.   
"Hey Gray, I uh have something I want to talk to you about." Gray looked up at Pete he was in the forge it was about time for his daily break at 1 o'clock. "Uh Yeah, I get off for a break in a few minutes if you want to talk then." Pete nodded and dropped a few tools off with Saibara before heading outside. Gray sighed as he finished up what he was working on to go on his break. As soon as he stepped outside he saw Pete messing with a small red flower. "Uh so uh what I wanted to talk to you about was um." Pete's hands shook slightly as he picked at the edge of the flower "When we first met and accidentally introduced yourself as Gay." Pete looked Gray in the eyes as he breathed and forced himself to stop shaking "Uh, are you?" Gray flushed he didn't know what to say. "Um uh. yeah, Pete" Gray scratched the back of his head and blushed "I figured you knew that." Pete smiled a small smile at Gray before extending the hand with the flower out to Gray "Great because I'd like to date you." Gray took the flower into his hand and reached out to grab Pete's other hand and he trembled a bit when he said "Yeah Id like that too." 

After that Gray and Pete had gone on several dates. Some just simple dinners at the Inn or at Petes house. Evenings at the hotsprings together or spending festivals together. The more time Gray spent with Pete the deeper he fell in love. 

Gray had heard the townsfolk whisper about their relationship and how they didnt approve. Carter had assured Gray many years ago that the attraction he felt toward men was natural and The goddess approved but humans were not as accepting as the benevolent being.

Gray had always felt that Pete felt the same about him but he had begun to notice Pete pulling away from him more in public areas and spending less and less time with him. Gray just assumed Pete was becoming busier with the farm as it had begun to grow until a week before their two year anniversary. They were laying in Pete's new bed together they had always managed to share the small twin bed Pete had until his recent purchase of a rather large bed. "I think we should break up," Pete mumbled as Gray was laying on his chest with his fingers laced in Gray's hair. Grays's heart stopped "Pete what..." Gray looked up to meet Pete's eyes. "It's just not really working out you know." Gray sat up instantly Petes hand falling by his side "No I don't know. Our TWO year anniversary is next week Pete." Pete wouldn't meet Gray's eyes "It's just I don't feel a connection really." Gray's eyes began to tear up "We can still be friends right?" And then his heart shattered Gray began to crawl off of Pete the rest of the way and began putting his clothes on "Uh yeah...I guess" Pete smiled at that "Good I wouldn't want to lose you." Gray faked a smile as he finished getting dressed and began to pack up his things "Gray you know you don't have to leave right away you can stay the night" Pete began to reach out for Gray's arm as He reached for his Hat off of the bedside table. "Id prefers not to," Gray said through clenched teeth and teary eyes. "It's late you really should, it's not safe to walk by yourself this late back to the Inn." Gray sobbed as Pete held his arm and he tried to pull away "Just fucking leave me alone Pete ill be fine." But Gray was not fine his heart was shattered into a million pieces and as Pete tightened his grip on Gray's arm to convince him to stay he began to cough. It was a wet cough the ones you have on the verge of tears. Pete let go of Grays's arms as the other kept coughing and fell to his knees. "I'll go get some water" Pete left toward his kitchen on the other end of the house.   
Gray kept coughing his tears begining to fall the man he loved had just broken uo with him out of no where. Gray started to taste copper and then something fell out of his mouth as he tried to breathe. A flower petal. A faint purple petal it looked as if it was supposed to be blue but was off in color due to the coppery taste in his mouth he assumed was blood. Gray picked the petal up off of the floor and stood up. He was leaving just as he told Pete earlier. He heard Pete clashing around in his kitchen and cussing. Gray took this as his cue to leave if he was going to. He quickly grabbed the rest of his things and headed out of the house and started walking toward town. Ignoring Pete's yells for him to stop and come back that it was late.   
Gray scoffed it wasnt even that late. It was almost 11:30 by the time he had made it to the Inn. Making his way up stairs to his shared room he passed a mirror. Gray's eyes were blood shot from crying, his mouth smeared with blood as well as his nose. He quickly turned away from the mirror and headed into his Room.  
He had hoped no one would see him in the state he was in but Gray wasnt so lucky. Cliff was still awake reading a book on his bed when Gray stepped into the room. Cliff frowned at his friend as Gray shook his head and cliff nodded in a silent understanding. He flopped down onto his bed faced towards the wall and he coughed all night long.

That had been Seasons ago. Almost a year. Grays coughing had just gotten worse as time went on. He avoided Pete as much as possible even though the man still tried to find him and talk to him, invite him to festivals and the sort that just made Grays heart hurt more as Pete tried to still do the things they did as a couple "As just friends" 

Gray had heard from Ann that Pete had gotten a girlfriend a town over after trying and failing to court a couple of the girls in town. Pete and the girl dated for a couple of seasons before he proposed which she accepted and they were getting married within the next week. 

Thats when Gray stopped in front of the church after his walk from mothers hill remembering why he was staying out of town that day in the first place. 

It was the day of the wedding. Gray tried to take a deep breath but ended up taking a shallow wheeze before he broke out into a coughing fit. Coughing up more and more flowers until a pile of blood-soaked flowers were at his feet. He had been invited to Pete's wedding, as his best man even after Gray had actively avoided him Pete still considered him his "Friend" Gray kicked at the petals at his feet and began to walk away from the church when he felt a gentle hand on his back. "I know what those are. I had them for years." Gray looked over his shoulder to see a beautiful girl dressed in a poofy white gown, she had white flowers braided into her long hair and she had a sad expression on her face. "You really should tell them. Sometimes it helps it to stop." Gray felt tears wet his face this was petes Fiance soon to be wife trying to console him on her wedding day "He knows, uh...He's actually getting married today." Gray tipped his hat to cover his face as the woman made an o shape with her mouth. "You must be Gray. He still talks a lot about you you know " Gray nodded before clearing his throat and turning away "Congrats I do wish the best for you and him but since you.. know what these are" he kicked his foot at the flowers"... you understand why I'm not coming." She smiled softly and nodded her head. Bells began to ring from the church "Please go to the doctor and get them taken out. It will make your life much better. Have a good day Gray." She then turned away from him and went into the church.   
Gray sighed thinking about what she had said he looked toward the direction if the clinic. He shook his head and started walking towards the Plaza. He had thought about the removal surgery when the flowers had gotten bigger and the blood stains on his hands and around his mouth became more prominent but he didnt want to give up his good memories of Pete. Gray coughed as he laid on the bathroom floor of the inn breathing becoming heavy. He closed his tired eyes.

Gray knew hed fall in love with Pete again so hed rather suffer through the seasons he has left instead of giving up his memories of when Pete loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting im sure is a bit off but I appreciate you reading!
> 
> I may post more things in the future im not really sure yet.


End file.
